Faces do amor
by Rainy days are better
Summary: Bem como eu não consigo escrever fics de capitulos aqui nós iremos ter vários contos one-shot de casais diversos...e é claro.. contos romanticos..


Notas da autora: Faces do amor será não uma única fic, mas a união de vários contos, visto que não sou boa em capítulos. Ainda não tenho certeza se haverá algo mais do que cartas de amor, declarações e pequenas histórias envolvendo meus casais favoritos, porém ninguém sabe né... rs..rs.. De qualquer maneira peco-lhes que me deixem suas opiniões, me julguem, critiquem.... Pois sem isso eu me desanimo e me recordo com amargura de já ter abandonado a escrita de fics anteriormente pela falta de pessoas realmente dispostas a mostrar que leram os meus textos.

Meus casais favoritos que provavelmente farão suas aparições por aqui: Harry/Gina; Rony/Hermione;James/Lily; Sirius/Remo; Draco/Harry; Draco/Gina;e eu tenho uma pequena queda a sempre estar aberta a novos casais.

Se vocês possuírem algum casal que queiram ver aqui em alguma situação especial me mandem suas opiniões que eu terei o maior prazer em ver o que é possível fazer. Quem tiver algo contra slash não se preocupe que no início eu avisarei o seu conteúdo e o seu casal.

De praxe o disclaimer: Harry Potter não em pertence porque a titia J.K é má!

Fic Harry e Gina, pequena carta de amor.

Kisses

Rainy days are better

Carta

_Eu enlacei o seu pescoço e o beijei. Não sei que instinto tomou conta de mim, mas eu precisava daquilo e você também. Ambos os nossos corações já foram machucados, então porque simplesmente não podemos esquecer tudo juntos? _

_Amo-te tanto que te perdoaria até mil vezes se tal feito me fosse necessário. Não tenho comigo a certeza de que compreenderia a todas as suas faltas, mas ao menos eu tentaria e é isso o que importa._

_Diante do tanto que eu sonhei, antes eu temia que a realidade fosse me passar como suave brisa, mas a intensidade de seus olhos verdes não me deixa sentir nada além da intensidade da sua alma. Seu cabelo revolto não me faz pensar em nada além de quão cheios de força e sentimento são os seus beijos, o quanto eu gostaria de tê-los para todo o sempre._

_Minhas mãos em seu rosto, enquanto decoro-o com todos os detalhes quais me são possíveis, só não tiro fotos ou faço retratos porque seria o mesmo que admitir que eu poderia me esquecer de seu sorriso, que eu poderia me esquecer de como você é especial para mim._

_Entre os seus braços eu me sinto pequena, porém nunca frágil, pois o nosso amor é extensão de meu corpo, e o meu corpo não é nada mais do que uma ferramenta para a concretização do nosso amor. _

_Em beijos nos encontramos e em abraços nos tocamos e nesses momentos as palavras deixam simplesmente de serem necessárias._

_Poetas e muitos outros chamariam meu amor de platônico, eu o definiria de inatingível primeiro amor. Aquele que ferve como nenhum outro o sangue, faz dar saltos o coração._

_Às vezes penso em quão boba eu sou em escrever-te uma carta. De que adiantaria se a primeira impressão já foi ruim? Pergunto-me se não gostastes dos meus beijos, ou se me achastes muito fácil. _

_Você saiu tão apressado, tão desnorteado como quando entrou. Peguei-o em um momento de confusão e dor, não foi?_

_Ou será que é porque serei eternamente a irmã do seu melhor amigo? E você sempre irá temer o que ele há de pensar, o que os outros hão de pensar, qual seriam as impressões?_

_Magoaria-me profundamente saber que você somente me usou e o herói que reside em mim através da sua imagem perfeita morreria ao mesmo instante. Por isso agora eu lhe peço como a mulher que me tornei e não como a garota que eu era antes, não jogue o que eu sinto no esquecimento nem o meu coração em dor._

_Seria tão difícil assim me amar?_

_Daquela que desde o sempre te amou e que nunca consegui te esquecer._

_Virgínia Weasley_

**_Sob a luz tremeluzente das velas Gina fechou cuidadosamente a carta a qual acabara de escrever, olhou o envelope de pergaminho pardo e ponderou um pouco sobre o seu conteúdo. Teria ela sido exagerada? Romântica demais? Não queria por nada assusta-lo, mas o que sentia era forte demais. Cerrou os olhos e suspirou sonhadora, um impulso a tomando e a mandando despachar logo aquela carta, afinal o que sentia era amor e o amor a nada teme com exceção ao fim._**

N/A: Bobo não?


End file.
